


Breakfast at the Millers

by neevebrody



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-12
Updated: 2010-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-07 05:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neevebrody/pseuds/neevebrody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  "... I guess you're right.  Mer has been different the last couple of times I've seen him.  But still, I don't think last night would have happened without all that wine.  I just can't imagine Mer doing something like that in front of me—in front of us—"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast at the Millers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "intoxication" challenge at McSheplets

Kaleb padded into the kitchen and headed straight for the coffee maker.  "You're wonderful," he told Jeannie as he bent to kiss her cheek and pluck a plump blueberry muffin from the platter on the table.  He sat down and looked at his wife, who hadn't moved or spoken. "Jeannie?"

She waved her hand, still staring straight ahead.  "Morning."

"You okay?  Where's Mads?"

She turned to him then.  "Oh, she's inside watching a video.  Yeah, yeah, I'm all right.  Just thinking about last night."

"Oh yes, last night," he muttered.  His head didn't hurt nearly as much as he'd expected.  There really was something to be said for drinking water along with alcohol to head off the after effects.  "I suppose they're still asleep?"

Jeannie nodded and sipped her coffee.  "I don't imagine they'll be up for awhile.  I don't think they finally went to sleep until late."

"You weren't snooping were you?"

She gave him a look.  "Of course not!  I could—I could just tell."

"Uh huh."  He opened the newspaper and scanned it idly.  "Well personally, I think it's great.  Never seen your brother so at ease.  He even made a few jokes that were actually funny—wonder how long it's been going on?"

Jeannie set her cup on the table.  "I'd like to know that myself," she said.  "I mean if it's been a while, I wonder why Mer never said anything."

"Oh, it's been a while, can't you tell?"

"And how do you know that?"

Kaleb put the paper down.  "Just the way they've always been together.  John's always been so protective and you've heard the way they pick at each other."  He patted her hand.  "Believe me, what happened last night has been building for a long time."

"Hmm, I guess you're right.  Mer has been different the last couple of times I've seen him.  But still, I don't think last night would have happened without all that wine.  I just can't imagine Mer doing something like that in front of me—in front of us—"

He snorted.  "Maddie sure got a kick out of it.  I'm sure the wine helped, but it probably has more to do with them leaving the Stargate program."

"Well, Mer's still going to consult—and John.  I'm still pretty much floored about that too."

Kaleb shook his head.  "I really don't see how it's escaped you all this time."

She got up to pour herself another cup of coffee.  "Well, they say those closest are always the last to know."

"It was right there in their faces all the time."

"And, how are you so sensitive all of a sudden?"

He smiled.  "How are you so blind?"

"You know, I just always thought—oh my God!"  Her hand shot to her mouth.  "I know why he didn't tell me.  My God, I practically forced him to ask that Katie girl to marry him.  Oh Kaleb, the things I said."

He reached out to take her hand.  "That's all water under the bridge now.  I'm sure Rodney has no hard feelings.  When you think about it, ultimately it was a push in the right direction—might have lighted a fire under John."

"I guess you're right, but I'm sure Mer secretly hates me for it."

"Hates you for what?"  It was John.  "Morning," he said, making his way to the coffee.

"Good morning, John.  Oh, nothing," Jeannie said.

"We were just talking about last night," said Kaleb, pulling out a chair for John.

John nodded and sat down, elbows on the table, hands wrapped around his mug.

"Is Mer awake?" Jeannie asked.

"Well, not exactly."

"Maybe I should take some coffee up for—"

"Nah, that's just what he's expecting."  John blew into his mug and took a sip.  "When he wants it bad enough, he'll come down."

Kaleb looked at Jeannie and quirked his brow in a way that said _see_.

John grabbed a muffin from the platter and took a bite.  "Mmm, real honest to God blueberries.  Coffee's good too."  He looked first at Kaleb then at Jeannie.  "Lack of real food is one thing I _won't_ miss.  Speaking of, do you have any sausage, bacon, eggs?"

Jeannie glanced at Kaleb then back to John.  "We bought turkey sausage, but I've heard you can hardly tell the difference."

John smiled.  "That's perfect.  Do you mind?" he asked getting up.  He grabbed a skillet from the rack.

"John, don't be silly.  I'll do that," Jeannie said.

"No, no.  I want to," he replied as he crossed to the fridge.

"You aren't taking him breakfast in bed?" she wanted to know.

"Oh, hell no.  Trust me, that could get messy.  No, I thought I'd take it out on the porch, though.  Have you got a tray?"

Kaleb pointed to the cupboard right above John's head.  His wife seemed to be speechless.  He sat back in his chair and watched her watch John.  There was just something about all this that seemed so right to him and he wondered if Jeannie felt it too.

She finally asked, "Do you want me to go tell Mer—"

"No, the coffee aroma's already made it upstairs.  I figure we'll give the sausage and eggs about five minutes and—"

Madison's laughter stopped the conversation and drew everyone's attention, as did the gravely, irritated voice arguing with her about whether or not any type of proton or laser beam really could shrink kids and that he only wished it was possible, and—

"—or less."  John shrugged and turned the sausages.

Rodney shuffled through the kitchen door, following his nose to the coffee.  "How could two seemingly normal, intelligent adults such as yourselves have produced such a demented child?" he deadpanned. He took the cup John held out and kissed him.  Looking over John's shoulder, he asked, "Where the hell did you get sausages?"

Everyone was smiling at him.  "Oh, right, of course.  Then tell me, did this come from something that was actually once alive, or was it processed from some plant-like material?"

John slid his arm around Rodney's waist.  "The eggs are real."

"Well, thank God for that."  He went back to the table and took the chair John had vacated.  "Coffee's good anyway."

"Thank you," Jeannie said.  "And good morning to you too."

"Sorry, good morning."  He looked at Kaleb.  "Please remind me what kind of wine we had last night.  If I should ever drink more, I want to make sure to allow plenty of recovery time."

"Maybe, you shouldn't have drunk an entire bottle by yourself, Mer."

"I did not drink a whole bottle myself—"  He looked at John.  "Did I?"

John just lifted his eyebrows and smiled.

"Uncle Mer, Uncle Mer!"  Madison bounded into the kitchen and jumped into Rodney's lap.

"Ahh.  Listen short stuff, let's get one thing straight, okay.  Until maybe sometime next week, let's use our inside voices when talking to Uncle Mer, hmm?  You all done with your movie?"

Her blonde curls bounced as she nodded.  Kaleb watched them.  There was a genuine fondness in Rodney's eyes and in that little quirk of his lip, no matter the tone of his voice.  Over the past few years, he'd watched both Rodney and John grow close to his daughter.  He was thankful for that and thankful that it seemed Jeannie and Rodney had never been closer.  It meant so much to her.

"So, what are you so happy about anyway," Rodney asked.  "Besides it being a Saturday morning?"

"You and Uncle John are getting married!" she squealed.

Rodney looked horrified.  "Excuse me?"  He looked back and forth from Jeannie to Kaleb and back to Madison.

She poked him in the chest.  "You're gonna marry Uncle John," she said matter-of-factly.  "You asked him last night after dinner, 'member?  Can I be in the wedding? Pleeese?"

Rodney surveyed the looks on everyone's faces and stared pointedly at Jeannie.  She nodded.  So did Kaleb.  He lifted Madison from his lap, got up and went to the stove where John was finishing the eggs.  "Did I—"

"Yup," John answered.  He put plates on the tray and retrieved toast from the toaster.  "You want anything with your toast?  There's jam and oooh, marmalade."

Rodney just nodded.  "But—you think I would—"

"Remember?" John offered.  "Well, you know, a whole bottle of wine… I guess that's gonna happen."  John poured more coffee.

Rodney edged closer and tried to keep his voice low, but Kaleb could still hear.  "Well… what—um—what was your answer?"

John's mouth scrunched into a big, fake, pout.  "You don't remember that either?"  He picked up the tray, winked at Jeannie and made his way to the door.  "You wanna join me for breakfast Rodney?  Maddie?"  Kaleb got up and opened the door for John.

"Sheppard?  Wait—what was your—Sheppard?  John?"  He snatched his cup from the table and followed John outside.

Kaleb closed the door and sat back down.  Madison sidled over to him and leaned her head against his chest.  

"Daddy, Uncle John and Uncle Mer are still gonna get married, aren't they?"

"Yes, sweetie.  I'm sure they are."  He reached out, took Jeannie's hand and gave it a squeeze.  

She smiled sweetly at him and shook her head.  "I still can't believe it.  Mer, married."


End file.
